Forgotten Promises Fulfilled
by secretstranger69
Summary: AU! Queen Regina's son has run off with his girlfriend to fight in a war. When the King refuses to let her go after him, one of the guards helps her escape and get to her son. When Regina realizes the guard's identity, she attempts to rekindle their childhood love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This came about while watching The Hobbit (can you guess what line I stole form the desolation of smaug?) I was writing it as an original story at first, but decided to make it a SwanQueen story. I think it's a good fit for these two. You let me know if you agree.

* * *

"Enter!" called King Leopold from his place on the throne. As the messenger entered, he felt his wife grip his hand. He tangled his fingers in hers: it was the messenger sent to retrieve his son and banish the woman he had run off with.

"You Highness." The messenger bowed.

"Where is my son? Why have you returned alone?" Regina asked, her voice as strong as her grip on the King's hand.

The messenger swallowed, "I am sorry, your majesty. I pleaded with him but Prince Henry ordered me to relay that if there is no place for Grace, then there is no place for him."

Regina gasped and turned to Leopold, her brown eyes flashing with anger.

"Leave us." The king said and watched silently as the messenger left, leaving only the two royals and a couple of their most trusted guards at the door.

Regina stood, angry and shocked, "My son…you…what have you done?!" She paced in front of the throne and shook her head, "I hope you are happy." She spat. "I'm going after him."

Leopold sighed, "You'll do no such thing. He has made his choice."

Regina glared at him, "Watch me, husband." With that, she marched towards the door.

"Guards." He said and watched the two at the door stand in front of Regina, blocking her exit.

She spun on him and spat, "If you do this, you lose your son and your wife."

Leopold eyed her wearily.

Long ago, he had fallen for her beauty. Her brown eyes always stirring a passion in him, no other could. Her long brown hair and the scar on her lip, gave her the appearance of an angel in his eyes. When she agreed to marry him, he found his hands were full. The woman was all beauty and brains. Brilliant, she had brought about many positive changes for the kingdom, though the people knew not. For some reason, his wife preferred to maintain an icy exterior. The people who were in good health because of her ideas, thought her a cold cruel woman, loving none but her son.

Their son, Henry, was the spitting image of his mother. The boy had grown into a fine young man, the best fighter in his entire army. But he had fallen for a young troublemaker, Grace. The girl was always dragging her son into something, this time convincing Henry to fight with their allies in the west even though Leopold had expressly denied their request for help.

Regina and Henry had both disagreed with him, but Leopold refused to sway on his decision. He would have nothing to do with a war against King George. The man was vicious and if they were unable to help Maleficent, then he would immediately come after them.

He sighed tiredly, "Place her in the dungeon. Perhaps you will feel differently in the morning. Gently." He said.

Regina fumed and considered fighting with them, however that would hinder future plans to get to Henry. So, they walked down to the dungeon, Regina plotting the entire time. When they locked her in a cell, one of the guards that escorted her hesitated.

She raised a brow and bit out, "Well?"

The guard locked eyes with her, "Everything will be fine your highness. Trust me."

Something in the young man's green eyes told her that he had something planned. She considered her options but, they were nonexistent. Try as she might, Regina had seen no way out of the castle without alerting the estimated 50 guards between her and the gates.

"Please."

Regina nodded sharply and the guard relaxed. Bowing, he left and Regina moved to the cot in the cell.

* * *

Late at night, Regina's cell door opened and she tensed. Surely no man was foolish enough to try to rape her?

"I can take you to your son, but we have to leave now."

Regina shot up and glared at the guard from earlier, "Why should I trust you?"

She watched him pull out a piece of cloth. "When I was young and at the lowest point of my life, I fell and started crying. Where everyone else had overlooked me, you, my kind queen, helped me up and cleaned my face with this cloth before kissing my head and sending me off. That was the first act of kindness in my life since my family died.

"I serve **you** , my queen. No one else."

Regina took the cloth, surprised at the strength behind his words, though she didn't remember the incident. However, the conviction and dedication in his words made her believe him.

"Please." He urged, "We have to leave now."

Regina stood warily and nodded. She followed the guard through the halls and what she saw nearly brought tears to her eyes. All of the guards lining the hall way were facing the wall. The guard put a finger to his lips, his eyes promising to explain later. As they quickly moved to the stables, it was the same throughout the castle. The guards were either facing the wall or were staring at something in the sky, all of them mumbling about wishing luck for two travelers.

Once they made it to the stables, a young boy walked up to her shyly with a black horse in tow.

"Good luck, your highness." He said as he handed her the reigns.

She gave a rare, genuine smile, "Thank you." She said and leaned down to press a kiss to his head.

He blushed and moved to hug the guard, "I'm going to miss you."

Regina saw the riding clothes on the saddle and nearly jumped for joy. Riding in a dress was not something she was fond of. Quickly, she changed out of sight.

The guard kneeled down, "I'll miss you too buddy. Here," Strong hands pulled out a necklace, "Wear this. If someone who knows me sees this, they'll offer you whatever you need. Be strong, kid."

The boy nodded and puffed out his chest just as Regina walked back to them. They straddled their horses and the young stable hand waved them off as they raced out into the night. The gate was open and the guards were nowhere to be seen.

Regina looked over at him, "How did you get them to turn their backs?" Regina asked as her horse ran beside his.

"Most of them have sons and daughters of their own, they were sympathetic. The rest? Well," He grinned, "They owe me gambling debts!" He laughed.

Regina rolled her eyes and snapped the reigns ushering the horse on. They ran their horses deep into the forest, the castle slowly disappearing behind them. Regina mentally willed the horse to go faster. She needed to get to Henry. "Please." She whispered to the animal and she felt him run faster, the guard close behind.

After a few hours, they stopped set up camp.

* * *

"What is your name, guard?" Regina asked as she watched him clear the area, preparing to start a fire. He turned to her and sighed, "My name is Swan, your highness." He pulled off his helmet and Regina gasped at the golden hair that fell from under the helmet.

"A woman?" Regina's brow rose before she steeled her expression, "Now I remember. You foolish child, why have you risked life and limb to join the castle guard? Surely not because of one act of kindness?"

Swan nodded as she handed Regina her meal for the night, "I was but a beggar, your highness. I had no choice but a life of servitude. After that day, I decided that I would only serve you."

Regina remained silent and ate the food given to her. Swan attempted to converse with her, but Regina only ignored her, shooting glares so cold they threatened to extinguish the fire. Once she was finished eating, the queen yawned.

Swan quickly set about hitching up a tent. When it was finished, she set up the sleeping bag and stood at the flap, her head lowered to the ground. "Your highness."

Regina stood and stopped just before she entered the tent. "Thank you for..." she trailed off. Swan bowed,

"Goodnight, your majesty."

Regina nodded sharply and stepped into her tent.

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Admittedly, I haven't watched much of the show. Like...two episodes? However, I definitely enjoy the fandom (Lana is sexy af) so hopefully, that makes up for lack of actual viewing time. Should I continue?

Happy holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well looks like you all have given me the go ahead for this. It wasn't my intention for Regina to seem colder to Swan once she realized she was a woman. Just cold in general lol

* * *

The next morning, Regina stretched as she stepped out her tent, the smell of food waking her up.

"Swan."

Swan stood and bowed, "Your majesty."

"Breakfast?" She asked and Swan handed her a bowl of fruit. After a while Regina bit out, "So will I have to hide my face and dress as some beggar so we won't be recognized?"

Swan snorted, "You rarely leave the walls of your castle. These people won't know you from a beggar. You should be fine to hold your head up."

Regina glared at her, "I suppose you expect me to go out and scour every inch of my lands, making certain that everyone is happy and well fed? Learn the name of everyone in the kingdom? What purpose would that serve, Swan? I can do no more for them in person than I can from the castle."

Swan looked up at her, flexing her jaw.

Regina glared at her. With her blonde hair framing her face and her green eyes burning, Regina found the woman stunning in her anger, but more than that, she was curious as to what the guard had to say. "Speak."

Swan huffed, "You do nothing for them in the castle. You say you've lowered the taxes, but you send no one to make certain the laws are obeyed. Cowardly, greedy men rule small towns far from the not so watchful eyes of your knights. I understand that you are unable to catch them all, but you make no attempt to ever try. As a result, your people suffer, except for those just outside of castle walls."

Regina snarled, but remained silent as she thought on the words. Swan looked down and began eating her food. After a few minutes, Regina exhaled and admitted, "While I was never under the illusion that there was hardly any poverty, I did believe there was nothing I could do for them. Perhaps when my husband realizes his foolishness, we can put your ideas in effect."

Shocked, Swan blinked up at the woman who only raised an eyebrow in return. To her surprise, the blonde kneeled at her feet. "My queen, you are more gracious and kind than I could have ever imagine. My life, hands, sword, and skill are yours. Anything I own belongs to you."

Regina's brow rose, "Haven't you already pledged yourself me? I already own you." She said haughtily.

Swan shook her head, "I pledge myself to you not as a guard to her queen, but as a beggar to the woman who saved her life and gave her hope. Please accept."

Regina blinked, shocked. No one had ever shown such devotion to her except for…She shook her head, clearing the thought, and whispered, "I accept your pledge."

Swan removed a necklace from around her neck much like the one she gave the young boy and Regina allowed her to place it around her own neck. She looked down and examined the accessory.

It was a small metal talisman, silver around the edges with a dark center and a silver swan in the middle. Regina looked up, amazed, "Swan…" she whispered. The guard smiled and removed a ring from around her neck as well. She separated the ring from the rope it was attached to and presented it to Regina.

"My family died when I was young, and I was sent to live with a relative. He too died after a few years, but before he passed, he gave me this ring, a family heirloom. He told me to give it to the one I choose to pledge my life to. The one who means more to me than anyone else."

Regina, eyes wide, allowed her to slide it on her finger. She looked back up at the guard, shock clear on her face, but Swan was already packing everything.

"Let's go. There is a man somewhere around here whose horses are rumored to be faster than the wind. He owes me a favor. Hopefully, we can get two horses out of him, but we won't get there until tomorrow. With those horses, it should take two months or so until we reach your son instead of the two it would take with these."

* * *

The day passed in a blur for Regina, her eyes dancing between the woman and the ring. She was silent they rode through the forest to the nearest town where Swan spent the day asking about the man. Regina would remain on the horse, contemplating the ring while Swan walked around.

Walking back from one of her excursions, Swan grinned, "Ah, good news at last, your majesty. He is in the next town over! If we leave now, we can camp in the forest and be there in the morning."

Regina nodded absently and Swan left her to her thoughts, afraid the woman was rethinking her acceptance of the pledge.

Later that night, Regina was staring at the guard's back as she began to make a fire. Tongue tracing the scar on her lip, she made her decision and spoke.

"Emma."

The blonde stopped and turned slowly, her face stricken.

"Emma Black."

She dropped the items in her hand, "W-wha….H-how do you…my name…I - I"

Regina interrupted her, "I – Is it really you?"

Swan stood, and backed away, "W-What? I…I don't understand…h-how"

Regina stood, tears in her eyes, "I-I know you don't. But…I…" She wrapped her arms around herself, "Can I hug you?"

Swan's eyes widened and she squeaked out, "What?!"

Regina took a step forward, "I know. I know you don't understand, Emma. But _please,_ " her voice cracked. She took a shuddering breath and tried again, "Please let me have this."

Swan stopped at the desperation in the woman's voice and nodded, opening her arms. She owed this woman her life, and if a hug was what she wanted, then Swan was more than happy to comply.

Regina ran into them with a cry of happiness, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, "I can't believe you found me! I had hoped…I _always_ hoped you'd come…" She sobbed and Swan squeezed her tightly, "Year after year just like you said! And that day as well! I wished and hoped and prayed and _oh_!" she cried, "You don't even remember who we are to each other, but _you came_!"

After that, it was a jumble of words and sounds until her knees gave out. Swan lifted her and Regina held tightly to the woman, crying into her neck, "You came for me when I needed you most, Emma. Just like you said you would…not even death…" Her words dropped off into murmurs as she slowly fell asleep.

Swan swallowed, grateful that the woman was asleep and no longer speaking a name long forgotten.

"Emma."

Swan rolled her eyes as she laid the woman in the tent. Of course the queen would say her name in her sleep. Normally, Swan would have been overjoyed to know the woman she loved dreamed of her, especially considering the loving way the woman said her name, but this…

She shook her head as she exited the tent. She would put this out of her mind until tomorrow. For now, she had a perimeter to check.

* * *

Swan watched as Regina crawled out of the tent, looking like hell warmed over. She would have laughed at the cute way the woman scrunched her face against the sun, but she had far too much on her mind.

"Emma…" Regina whispered reverently as the events of last night came back to her.

Like that.

"How do you know my name?" She asked tightly.

Regina looked hurt at the tone, but shook her head, "Right. You don't remember." She plopped down across from the woman and Swan marveled at the change in the queen's demeanor. Gone was the elegant, untouchable queen. The brunette rubbed her face and sighed,

"We were to be married, darling." She ignored the choked sound Swan made at the term of endearment. "But then King, at the time prince, Leopold fell for me. I was given a choice: him or you." She chuckled, "There was no competition, truly. But then your family had an accident. Or so I was told. Now it seems more like a botched assassination."

She shook her head, "Your parents were found dead and your body was missing. Naturally, they assumed you were dead as well, carried away by the river or lost to the surrounding wilderness. I waited for you for months. Leopold was patient, allowing me time. I searched, hunted, asked around, but you were nowhere to be found. So I waited. I knew you would come back to me."

She smiled at Swan, "You were so sweet. I was sixteen and you were ten. We were playing, but you were so serious in that moment. You clumsily cupped my face and told me that you would always protect me. That you would always be there when I needed you most. All I had to do was wish on my f-favorite star. That not even death would keep you from me."

 _"Regina, this is Emma. Why don't you two go play while we discuss the terms of your marriage?" said her mother with a kind smile._

 _Regina nodded obediently and Emma gave her a huge smile, "Come on! We can go play knight and princess!" Regina allowed Emma to take her hand and drag her outside. Though she was unhappy about being paired with someone so young, she couldn't find it in her to blame Emma. She did however find the blonde's happiness to be contagious. Of course, the young girl calling her the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen didn't hurt._

 _Once outside, Emma oved Regina by the tree and sternly told her, "Stay!"_

 _Regina raised a brow and couldn't help but tease the serious blonde by moving a step over, "Here?" she asked._

 _Emma huffed, "Nooo. Here! Stay!"_

 _Regina laughed and when Emma tried to pull her back to the spot, she pretended to be stuck. Emma looked at the ground and back at Regina, frowning, "No you're not! Come onnnnn!"_

 _Regina laughed, "Okay, okay. Here?" Emma nodded and grabbed a stick._

 _"I'll protect you princess!" she shouted and got in sword fighting position. After an imaginary fight with a dragon, Emma ran to Regina and removed her imaginary ropes. Cupping Regina's face, she smiled, "No matter where or when! Just wish on your favorite star and I'll be there! Nothing will stop me, not even death!"_

 _Regina smiled and shook her head, wondering how such a young child could say such things. Emma gasped, "Oh no! The dragon has got me!" She pretended like she was being pulled back and then fell to the ground, "I'm – hack hack – dying! Wish…on…the star…"_

She looked at her, eyes watering, "And I did Emma, but they forced me to marry him. I promise I waited as long as I could." She looked at Emma, her eyes begging the woman to believe her. Emma nodded and she continued, "It wasn't a terrible marriage. He was kind and there were things I loved about him, but he wasn't you." She chuckled, deep in thought, "You, the ten-year-old daughter of a blacksmith, had made more of an impression on me than an older, handsome young prince. I was also very curious about you…" She said as she recalled part of the conversation her mother hand with her before meeting the Blacks.

Tears dry, she eyed her would be husband with a sultry look, "Tell me…has _all_ of you grown big and strong?" Her eyes locked onto the blonde's crotch and Swan squeaked out, "Your Highness!"

"Call me Regina," she smirked, " _husband_."

She licked her lips and Swan groaned, covering her groin, "Don't call me that! And don't look at my…How do you even know about that?!"

Regina licked her lips, "I told you. We were to be married. My parents made sure I understood that you had some…extra equipment, so I would not panic. I must admit, I have thought of you many times while in Leopold's bed: your blonde hair, the muscles you might've gained from working the family business." She furrowed her brows and grabbed the necklace, "Did you make this, Emma?"

Swan made another choked sound. Regina asked that question as though she hadn't just mentioned thinking about her…in bed…during sex with Leopold. She nodded and Regina shook her head, "You are truly amazing, dear husband."

Swan shook out of her stupor. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Stop!"

Regina smiled, "Yes?"

Swan exhaled and ran her fingers through her hair. "Let me get this straight…you and I are…"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Promised to each other."

Swan swallowed, "Yeah…that. But then the king fell in love with you and had my family killed?"

Regina nodded sadly, "I can't be certain he was the one who ordered it, or that it was even ordered, but yes."

Swan shook her head in disbelief, "And you didn't recognize me that day you helped me? Or today at all?"

Regina sighed, "I had hoped you were yourself, but you didn't know me. No hint of recognition. You have to understand, I had long ago given up hope, Emma." Her eyes became sad and she looked into the fire, her hand toying with the necklace. "There are far too many blonde haired, green eyed women around here. It hurt to see blonde hair in the distance and green eyes that didn't recognize me. So I gave up my search. And I was married, it wouldn't have looked good to chase after every woman who resembled you. I decided to wait for you to recognize me and come to me."

Swan shook her head and admitted, "I know nothing before waking up at my uncle's home. He had to tell me my name and about my parents. I think we were on our way to tell him the news, considering he didn't know. Somehow, I managed to follow the trail to his home. I passed out the moment he opened the door."

She ran her fingers through her hair, pushing away memories of her childhood. Clearing her throat, she continued, "So, because of the day you helped me, I ended up making it my life goal to get as close to you as possible, inadvertently fulfilling a promise I made to you as a ten-year-old?"

Regina nodded with a smile, and Swan shook her head again, "Your highness - "

"Regina, Emma."

Swan blew out and rubbed her face, "I haven't been Emma in a long time. After my uncle died, I had no one. Absolutely no one and I just wandered about until that day you helped me. After that day, Emma was no more. I changed my name to swan and made it my goal to survive and eventually become your personal guard. To do that, I've had to do things that…."

She shook her head, "I care for you deeply, your majesty, but we cannot continue where we left off. Not only do I not remember you, but I am not that same child."

Regina's face fell and Swan sighed, "If you wish to marry me, I ask that you do so after you have gotten to know me as Swan, not Emma. And then, perhaps I will answer to Emma if you have not run from the deepest recess of my soul. In turn…I will call you Regina."

Regina nodded, "Deal, _Swan_." She smirked, "Seal it with a kiss?"

Swan's eyes widened and she stuttered out, "S-sure."

Regina cupped her cheek and let their lips meet slowly. A tear fell down her face at finally being able to kiss her childhood sweetheart. After several moments, Swan pulled back and Regina wiped her tears.

Swan pulled her into a hug and the two of the stood there for a few moments. Reveling in the closeness she was beginning to think she would never find with the woman, Regina relaxed, and once she was more composed, pulled away.

Swan cleared her throat, "Ah…what now?"

Regina smirked, "Well, now we go find my son and maybe get married along the way?" She eyed Swan's crotch again, "Perhaps we can give my son a sibling…"

Swan squeaked and chose to latch on to the first half of the sentence, "Your son! Right!" She hopped up and began putting the tent away, ignoring the eyes on her and tightness in her pants. If Regina saw it…her member jumped and she shook her head.

"Ready?" she asked, only to find the queen on her horse, eyebrow raised. Swan hopped up on her horse and they raced off towards the next town.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sigh. Is anyone even reading this? I'm not a big fan of it myself, it's half baked, however if enough people ask, I will continue it.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hello?" Swan called to the empty bar. It took them a bit longer than it should've to get to the bar. Both of them were distracted by the events of the day and thus didn't push their horses very hard.

A female stood up from behind the counter and smirked at Swan, "Well…Hello…"

Swan smirked and leaned over the counter, "I'm looking to talk with a man about a horse, or two."

The woman's smiled faltered slightly, "He's dead. But…" she leered at the blonde, "I own those horses…Perhaps we can work out a deal?" She asked with a seductive tone.

Regina bristled and asked sharply, " _Excuse me_?"

Swan rolled her eyes and winked at the red headed barmaid. The woman smiled and tilted her head towards Regina.

"Who's Miss Priss over here? Your woman?" she asked with a knowing smile.

Swan chuckled, "Nah. Just some high class who's paid me to lead her to a town far off. Perhaps when I return, I can lead you to your bedroom?"

Regina fumed, but chose to remain calm outwardly, recognizing _her_ husband was playing the woman. But she would certainly make sure Swan understood how unwelcome such a thing was.

The woman tossed her head back and laughed, "Oh I like you."

Swan grinned, "You should, considering I saved your ass."

The woman frowned and Swan gestured to the swan necklace hanging up. Gasping, the woman's eyes widened, "You! My god I could kiss you!"

Swan smirked and leaned forward, "Well…"

Regina growled, "Absolutely not!"

The two women chuckled and Swan leaned back, shrugging, "Or you could give me those horses."

The woman smirked, "Deal!" She walked around the bar, "Follow me."

Swan looked back at Regina and smiled. The glare she received made her grimace and turn back around. They followed the woman out back to a stable housing four horses and Swan decided to turn down the charm on the bartender. Perhaps it was best not to push her luck with the queen.

"The original horses are dead of course, but these are their children. Trained just like their parents. Quite frankly, I think these babies are faster. And lucky you, they're in their prime."

Regina gasped at the sight of a beautiful brown mare with an adorable white stripe on his face, "Her. I want her."

The woman smiled, "Ah, Ana. She's all yours, milady."

Regina glared as she walked past the woman, "She certainly is." She said, clearly not talking about the horse.

Swan chuckled as she mounted another horse, "Thank you. I'm sorry about your father."

The girl nodded, "Take care. Ana can be a bit protective of her rider, so keep Miss Priss over there happy."

The two of them rode their horses around the front, and removed their bags from the older horses. Regina glared and folded her arms pointedly while Swan did all the work.

Swan rolled her eyes and finished the work. She hopped onto her new horse, "Come on, Miss Priss, let's go get your son."

Regina glared at Swan and kicked the horse's side, almost falling as he took off at a faster pace than she was expecting. Swan laughed and kicked her own, chasing after Regina.

When she caught up to the woman, she yelled, "I told you these babies were fast!" She whooped and Regina rolled her eyes before smiling as Swan almost fell.

She shook her head and focused on the path ahead of them.

 _I'm coming Henry._

* * *

"So, _Swan_ ," Regina emphasized the name with a smile, "Tell me about yourself."

Swan looked up at Regina from across the fire, slightly surprised that the queen was starting a conversation before remembering their deal.

She nodded, "Well, I grew up with my father's twin brother who taught me to blacksmith as much as he could before he died in a fight; some rogues were unhappy with their product. He told me to go to the city and try to make a living, but when I got there, well…I aimlessly wondered the streets, depressed, hungry, lonely, until this beautiful queen, wiped my face and handed me an apple, showing me a kindness I'd never received in my time there. After that, I took up sword fighting and slowly made my way into the guard where I could serve that beautiful queen again. What about yourself?"

Regina shook her head, "Who would teach a woman the art of the sword?"

Emma looked down, "Someone who thought their wife needed to learn to protect herself."

Regina looked up from her meal, "You were married? How old were you?"

Emma was silent before hesitantly answering, "Sixteen. I worked in a brothel for a while, my prick making me a bit of a legend among the customers. The knights frequented that particular brothel and I tricked one into falling for me, though it wasn't very hard. I think he was secretly gay and I was perfect. We were soon married and he taught me to fight. He was the best swordsmen I've known. One day, I 'accidently' ran him through in a practice duel."

Regina gasped but withheld judgement, hoping her husband wasn't capable of murdering a kind man for no reason, "Why?"

Swan's lips twitched, "He wasn't a cruel man…to me. But on more than one occasion I had caught him beating children and the elderly. Often he would terrorize other knights as well, knowing there were none who could beat him. But he would always be kind to me, like there were two versions of him. I don't know which was the real him, but when I killed him and the other knights arrived, none of them asked any questions. When I left, they all pitched in and bought me a horse and food."

Regina sighed internally and Swan continued, "You know…of the few people I've told, you're the first to ask why I killed him…the others only looked at me with disgust or awe for being so cold blooded."

Regina smiled, "I may not know you, Swan, but I knew Emma. I don't think you could change that much in 20 years."

Swan gave a tight smile, "You'd be surprised."

Regina shook her head, "No. I don't think I will." She yawned before Swan could argue and stood, gesturing to her tent, "Will you join me, husband?"

Swan shook her head, "You are married Regina, how exactly do you plan to marry me?"

Regina sighed, "I am, aren't I? I had forgotten." She shrugged, "I had not planned on returning to Leopold once we found my son. Perhaps we could simply stay with Katherine?" she shook her head and gestured to her tent again, "Are you joining me?"

Emma stood, "Ah no, I have to check the uh perimeter and well…" she gestured wildly to her crotch, avoiding eye contact.

Regina smirked, but nodded. She walked over and kissed Swan's cheek, bidding the paralyzed, blushing woman goodnight.

* * *

The next morning, Regina woke from a rather…heated dream and allowed her hand to caress her breasts, thinking of Emma, as she often did. But now…now that she's seen the woman?

"Ooh." She moaned softly as her fingers pinched a hard nipple. Now that she's seen Emma, her fantasies are more vivid…she panted and squeezed her soft flesh…more accurate…

"Emma." She whispered and let her hand slide down her body as she imagined green eyes smirking at her from between her legs, "Please…" she moaned and ran her fingers through her wet heat. She began rubbing her already hard clit, wishing it were the blonde's tongue, or her rather large member. Her hips ground her clit into her hands as she exploded. Her orgasm took her by surprise and she screamed as it racked through her body.

Swan's head burst through the tent, "What? What's wrong?!"

Regina's eyes widened and she bit her lip as she shook her head, her finger on her still twitching clit.

Swan furrowed her brow, "You screamed my name."

Regina smirked and shrugged, "I'm a screamer…"

Swan's eyes widened as she realized the woman was naked and her hand was…. Her pants tightened, "Oh…" she said shakily.

Regina blushed, her bravado evaporating under Emma's darkening gaze. She spoke softly, "I need to get dressed, Emma…"

Swan nodded, "R-right. Sorry." With that, her head was gone and Regina let her head fall back onto the pillow as she chuckled.

She wiped her hand on her blanket and quickly got dressed, hoping to catch Swan's bulge. Once she was dressed in her riding clothes, she walked out of the tent, suddenly curious about their trip.

* * *

She saw Swan sitting with her eyes closed, concentrating and decided to take it easy on her poor husband.

"How do you know where to go? How long will this take us?"

Swan visibly relaxed and answered, "I looked at a map before I left and planned the trip. It's all up here." She said tapping her skull.

Regina snorted, "That's reassuring. Emma..." She said softly and Swan refrained from correcting her once she saw the sad look in Regina's eyes, "What if we're too late? What if we get there and he's…."

Swan shook her head, "Henry's smart and he's a brilliant fighter. He'll probably be showing off to Grace and cutting through the King's forces. And then he'll see you right before you wrap your hands around his neck and kill him."

Regina wiped a tear and gave a little laugh, "I _am_ going to kill him and his little girlfriend. Especially since I slept in the dungeon for them."

Swan smiled, "And make him miss out on his future sibling?"

Regina's eyes widened and she looked up at Swan, smiling. When the blonde realized what she had just said, her eyes widened and she cleared her throat, "How are your climbing skills?"

Regina frowned, "Why?"

Emma smiled, "These horses can only get us so far. There's a bit of a climb to get to Henry. It's a shortcut. We could try riding around the mountain but that would take several months, and as far as I know, he's still on the move."

Regina sighed, "Shit."

Emma's eyes widened, "Such language, your highness!"

Regina rolled her eyes, "Shut up, swan.

Swan smiled, "Of course, my queen. So, after the climb, there should be a boat waiting on us. And then more horses, and then Henry, depending on how far he's gotten."

Regina nodded, "What are the chances of us sleeping in an actual bed?"

Swan blushed, "Maybe a week or so? I forgot the money in the castle."

Regina laughed and shook her head, "What about a bath then?"

Swan nodded, "I'll take you to the river next time. Are you finished? We should be on our way." Regina nodded and Swan cleaned up, "It's going to be a hard ride today. We've run out of towns for a while and the terrain gets a bit rough especially since we're going off the beaten path. Since these horses are extremely fast, I'd like to push them hard to get through. I don't want to take the chance of thieves. If we do encounter any, try to stay on/near the horses. Understand?"

Regina nodded, "I _can_ fight, Swan."

Swan nodded, "I know, but I'd rather you didn't unless necessary. I didn't bring you a sword. Just a bow and arrow, which I've heard you're fond of."

Regina looked around in the satchel on her horse and pulled the weapons out, admiring them. She turned to the blonde, excited, "Emma, these are beautiful! Where did you get them? Can we get more?"

She turned to see Swan blushing, "I made them…My uncle taught me woodwork first, and when I heard how much you loved archery, I…well I never thought I'd be able to give them to you…."

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck and whispered tearfully, "Oh Emma…I love them. Thank you."

Swan smiled and embraced Regina around her waist.

Regina sniffled and Swan chuckled, "Why is it you only hug me when you're crying?"

Regina laughed tearfully and wiped her eyes, "Well I tried to hug you last night, but you were afraid of your morning wood."

Swan smirked, "I wasn't afraid of it, I just didn't want to put your eye out." She winked and walked towards the horses.

Regina raised a brow and straddled her horse, "That big, is it?" She asked and kicked her horse, knowing she'd receive no answer. Soon, the woman caught up and they raced through the forest, watching for any sign of danger.

* * *

They were silent as the sun went down, the beat of the horses' hooves becoming familiar to them. Emma made certain her sword was near her as they were entering bandit territory. She looked to Regina and saw the woman had her bow in hand and arrows strapped to her back. She nodded and tried to ignore the happiness she felt at finally being able to give the woman her bow.

Shaking her head, Emma focused on the sound of the hooves when she felt tingling at her side. Her hand shot up to stop an arrow inches away from her face. "Bandits!" she yelled to Regina who was already catching one of her own.

The two of them laid low their horses and sped off into the trees.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Should I continue or take it down?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey all! You guys were quick with your answer, and I was slow with mine. Sorry. I will be continuing this story. All of your angry yelling and cheers of encouragment have knocked an idea or two into my head. Enjoy the fruits of your labor.

* * *

The two women ducked low on their horses to avoid the arrows. Regina carefully grabbed her bow and arrow from the pack as her horse sped swiftly through the trees. The chances of the two of them being caught/injured were low so long as they didn't stop. The horses were running so fast, she could barely see the trees passing them by. She turned her head to voice her thoughts to Emma and found the woman was gone.

"Emma?!" she shouted. She slowed the horse down and sat up, searching the forest frantically for her knight. But there was no sight of her or her horse. "No. Not again." She whispered.

"EMMA!" she shouted as she galloped through the trees. She pulled her horse to a halt and listened. Save for the birds singing above her, she heard nothing to suggest Emma was anywhere near her.

"Dammit!" She swore.

Bow and arrow at the ready, she raced back towards the bandits, hellbent on finding her husband. She slowed the horse to a more manageable pace and found Emma fighting off three men while a woman watched.

She squinted and muttered a curse. Snow White. That woman had been a thorn in her side since they were children. Even as queen, Regina was forced to deal with the annoying woman stealing her crops, killing her men. She was impossible to catch, and just as difficult to deal with.

So deep in her thoughts of how to handle the situation, Regina failed to notice the bandit sneaking up behind her. Something wrapped around her throat and she was forcefully yanked off her horse. Her feet kicking the entire way, she fought for oxygen as she was dragged to face snow. Using the rope, the bandit lifted her up until she was standing eye to eye with Snow White. Her horse was going wild behind them, kicking and bucking the men trying to restrain her. Unfortunately, they managed to tie the horse to a rope and she calmed, unable to break it without choking herself.

Swan saw this and raged. "Regina!" she shouted. Only when her sword was gone over the cliff, did she realize she was too angry, an error her ex-husband often warned about. She had made too many mistakes during the fight, and now, she was being held at knife point at the edge of a cliff.

"S-sw-aghn." Regina choked out, her eyes conveying her fear. Emma's beautiful green eyes spoke back to her and gave her a sinking feeling in her gut.

Snow's brow lifted and she signaled for the man to release her. Regina fell to the ground grasping her throat as she coughed her first breath.

"Regina? As in our dearest queen Regina?"

Regina looked up at her from the ground, not bothering to hide her contempt or her identity. "Snow."

Snow White laughed and walked around the kneeling woman. "Oh you know this week has been positively awful. One of our men died, we had a botched robbery, and we ran out of apples. It was a mess. But this? This makes up for it all! What to do with you?"

Swan growled across from them, "You won't touch her!"

Snow's head swiveled towards the blonde. "And you are? What? Her whore?"

Swan grit her teeth and her face shone with disgust. Smirking, she puffed out her chest. "I'll have you know, I found the queen. She was kidnapped and I'm going to return her for a hell of a ransom." With an arrogant smirk, she nodded to snow. "Release me and I'll give you and your bandits a portion."

Snow laughed, "Truly? And who exactly stole her?"

Swan shrugged, "What do I care? Hellooo. Money."

Snow examined the wheezing queen and smirked. "You're right. Money. And there's more for me if I return her myself. Push her over the edge."

"NO!" Regina shouted, but it was too late. One of the bandits restrained her while two others backed Emma up to the edge. Their eyes met and Emma lips twitched upwards in a loving smile just before she fell over.

Everything went silent.

The birds stopped singing. Her horse's hooves pounding the ground in distress slowed down and faded out. The bandit's mouths were stretched wide with laughter and jeers, but she heard none of it. _None of it_. Sound and colors faded away and Regina's world stopped turning. She was completely numb.

Everything good in the world went over that cliff with Emma. Music, animals, archery, the stars, all of it, _All. Of. It._ meant nothing without…without…

 _Oh god._

She fell to her knees and her eyes dulled. Was her heart even still beating? Without Emma, could her heart still beat? Losing her the first time, wounded Regina's soul. And now… _again_? Right in front of her? Gods help her. She was but an empty shell.

"Grab her royal highness and tie her up." Snow said and hopped on her horse.

Eyes still locked on the edge of the cliff, she allowed herself to be restrained and stuck on her horse. She followed them, and when the cliff disappeared from view, the tears flowed freely. Her heart thrummed with pure pain and she wailed.

"Tss. Apparently she was more than just your escort I see. Did you offer your body as well as the money for a safe return home?" Snow laughed. Regina said nothing, too lost in her grief to even hear the mocking words.

"Somebody shut that broad up!"

Regina felt a blow to her head and welcomed the darkness clawing at the edge of her vision. Just before it swept her into unconsciousness, her lips silently mouthed one word. One name.

 _Emma._

* * *

The moon was low in the sky when Regina next woke. She shot up and searched they dying embers for her lucky star. Hands and legs tied, she could do little but roll over to look past the trees for the one star that would bring her knight back to life. "Please!" she shouted at the sky. She wept and dared to stare at the star for as long as it was visible. "Emma I need you. Please!"

A large head blocked the sky from her view and Regina shrieked, begging the figure to move. Snow leaned down, "I watched you find that star Regina. Are you wishing for your precious whore?"

Regina ignored her, choosing to squirm in order to look around.

Snow laughed, and placed a blindfold over her eyes and a gag in her mouth. She leaned down to the screaming woman and whispered, "She's dead, Regina. I hope that haunts you for 100 years. I hope her mangled body is at the bottom of that valley slowly dying, while she is waiting for you to call and bring her back to life." Regina wept pitifully and felt her heart constrict at the words and the image they conjured. "Tomorrow night, under your favorite star, I'm going to personally remove your tongue. She will _never_ hear you and you will _never_ see her again." Regina cried out from behind the gag and Snow smiled at heartbreaking pain that was obvious from the wail. She was well aware Regina wasn't crying for loss of her tongue and something about that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She sighed happily, "Goodnight Regina."

* * *

As the night turned to day, a shaking hand reached over the edge of the cliff and grabbed on to the ground, holding on for dear life. Slowly, a dirty blonde head poked up over the edge, illuminated by the sun rising behind her.

* * *

A/N: How was that?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well i think you've all suffered that particular punishment long enough.

But you can thank Totallyspiesiiii for a certain part of this chapter. That was an excellent idea, thank you.

 **Trigger warning: Some lesbo sexual abuse** (cause i'm evil)

* * *

"Come on Swan!" she grunted as she forced her aching muscles to climb the last few feet. After falling over the cliff, she thanked her lucky stars that she always carried some length of rope on her for exactly these moments. While falling, she managed to tie the rope into the handle of a knife, and shove the knife into rock face.

She stopped her descent, but she had quite a climb ahead of her if she was to reach the top of the cliff and get to her queen. It took several hours of climbing in the cold of the night, not to mention she was bitten by a spider, a couple of ants, and a beetle. Which served as her food for the night. Yay protein.

Shivering, she eventually pulled herself up to the top of the cliff she was thrown off and lay in the sun. She curled up and was soon greeted by her horse. He whinnied and stomped at her impatiently. Swan sighed, "You're right…" still shaking, she stood and struggled to place herself on the horse. Once she was saddled in, he took off and Emma took a short nap, knowing he would take her to Regina.

They had a queen to save.

It took only half a day to reach the camp. The horse kindly woke Swan by dumping her off of him. Groaning, she weakly stood and glared at him. "I'm sure there were easier ways to do that." He huffed and lowered his head to search for food.

She shook her head and took stock of herself. The spider bite on her arm was definitely infected, if the color was anything to go by. That combined with the effort it took to scale the cliff and the lack of sleep, food, and water, well…it was suffice to say she wasn't 100%. Sighing, she gathered as many knives as possible and left to plot out the camp. She would have to go for stealth instead of a full on frontal attack.

* * *

"Good afternoon Regina." Regina jumped at the voice and shuddered as she remembered her situation. "You sleep like the dead. Probably because you are inside."

Regina shook her head and lowered it, unable and unwilling to defend herself against the verbal assault.

"Awh. Nothing? I can't decide if I like having broken you down, or if I love it." Snow laughed and laid down beside her, tracing her cheek.

"Remember how close we used to be Regina? All the plans we made to run away and live off the forest?"

Regina eyed her warily.

Snow frowned, "And then you wouldn't shut up about that blonde child and suddenly you didn't want to run away. You wanted to stay. I was so angry."

Regina's eyes widened and the fury was clear on her face. Snow laughed, "Oh do relax. I had nothing to do with her accident. But I did come running to make sure you were okay. To see if maybe now you would run away with me. I was okay with being your second choice. But I wasn't even that, was I?"

Snow straddled Regina and tugged at her hair until Regina's neck was at an uncomfortable angle, "I wasn't your First, second or even third choice! I saw the way you looked at Robin hood, Regina. You would've chosen him over me as well. I could see it in your eyes." Snow roared in Regina's face, "You were everything to me!"

Snow took a deep whiff of the woman, "Mm. You could be my everything again, Regina. Just nod your head. I'll take such good care of you."

Regina stared at blankly and Snow shook her head amused. One hand traveled down to Regina's chest and she grabbed a handful of the soft flesh. "hmm, remember when I first felt these?" Snow chucked at the way Regina squirmed. "I tried so hard to figure out why you ran away from me. But I think I get it now. We were young and I bet you had never touched yourself that way." She squeezed and lowered her mouth to place a kiss on Regina's neck. "God how are they softer, Regina?" Regina screamed from behind her gag. "I wonder how soft you are elsewhere? Remember all those times you pretended to be asleep while I kissed you everywhere?" Snow's breathing grew heavier, "I think about it all the time."

Regina's eyes widened in disgust and she fought to get Snow off.

"I think about how your skin tasted, how your pretty cunt tasted, how it jumped when I slid my tongue inside." Snow straddled Regina's hip and ground down on her. "You were delicious. And after I cut your tongue out, I'm going to taste you again and this time you'll be awake! You'll tell me how much you love it! Right? Tell me!" Her hips sped as she watched Regina, waiting for the nod that would send her over the edge. Regina sobbed and shook her head screaming "No!" through her gag.

Snow growled and bashed her head against the ground. "Am I still not good enough for you? Am I even further beneath you now that you are a queen?!"

Dazed, Regina didn't reply, her head spinning with nausea. Snow huffed and stood. "It's not like there is anyone else who will love you with your tongue missing. What use will the king have for you then? With your precious escort gone, there is only me Regina."

"SNOW!"

Snow's head shot to the sound and she growled, "Stay here. And think about what I said."

* * *

Emma, just a second too late, threw a knife in the throat of the man who shouted. Cursing him, she hid in a tree nearby and watched as snow ventured out to find the sound. Slowly, silently, she snuck back towards snow's secret camp and lie in wait.

"No! Goddammit. Who did this?!"

Just as Snow was running back, Emma quickly tossed three knives at the woman. Only one hit and struck her shoulder. Emma tossed her last one at her spine and watched the bandit go down with a cry of anguish.

"Get out here and fight me you coward! Where is your honor?!"

Sword at the ready, Emma jumped out of the tree, landing on top of Snow and burying the sword in her back. Coughing, she fell to the side and slowly crawled towards Regina.

Her vision was blurring and she was fading fast, but not before she could cut the woman loose and smile at shocked brown eyes.

"Di somne…wihona stauuurrrr….." Emma fell to the side, her world spinning on its axis and this time, it was she who passed out.

Regina shook her, "Emma! Emma!"

No response.

"Oh god Emma please!"

Emma took a deep wheezing breath and Regina sighed in relief. Working quickly, she built a fire, and dragged Emma over to it. She removed her clothing and searched for the reason the woman was feverish and wholly incoherent.

She gasped at the sight of the wound bite. She recognized the effects immediately. A rare spider known not for its venom, but for its easily infected bite. It was a wonder her knight made it this far.

Quickly, she worked to cool Emma down and begin the long tedious work of treating the infected area. Luckily, the bandits had an extensive first aid kit that took little hunting down. Snow did one thing right by Regina it seemed.

After the bite was treated, Regina set to work on making Emma comfortable and hoping she would survive the night. She wished on her star for extra luck.

* * *

After a couple of days, Emma's fever broke but she did not wake. Regina tried to not panic and merely snuggled up tightly to the woman.

Emma's eyes fluttered open and she looked at the woman on top of her. She smiled and kissed her head. Slowly Regina stirred and woke up to a sight she thought she'd never see again.

There was so much she wanted to say, but in the moment, she could only cry into Emma's chest. Emma chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. "It's alright. Like my mom used to say, 'sometimes tears are the only way we can say "I'm happy," and that's okay.'"

Regina gasped and looked at Emma, her tears slowed but not halted. "Y-your mom?"

Emma smiled, "My mom. And my dad. And your mom. Who was just a little anal. And you. With those gorgeous brown eyes."

Regina sat up and covered her mouth with her hand. "Emma? _My_ Emma?"

The blonde smiled, "Yes, wife. Your Emma."

"Oh my god." She said. "Oh my god. Oh thank god!" She cried and hugged the woman, her tears falling anew.

* * *

A/N: How was that? Next stop, Henry!


End file.
